NaLi
|status1=Active |affiliation1= |magic1=Fire Dragon Slayer Magic |character2=Lisanna Strauss |kanji2=リサーナ・ストラウス |romaji2=Risāna Sutorausu |alias2=''None'' |age2=24 (X791) |status2=Active |affiliation2= (Former) |magic2=Take Over: Animal Soul |imagegallery=Nasanna/Image Gallery }} Nasanna, also known as NaLi, is a semi-canon pairing between Fairy ail Mages Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss. About Natsu and Lisanna Natsu Dragneel Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル Natsu Doragoniru) is a Fire Dragon Slayer, a member of Fairy Tail, and the leader of Team Natsu. He is the main male protagonist of Fairy Tail. Natsu is a lean, well-built young man of average height with light tan skin, black eyes, and spiky rose-colored hair. He always wears a scarf detailed with white scales, given to him by his adoptive father, Igneel. Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck which is visible in the few instances he doesn't wear his scarf. His guild member's stamp is color red and is located at the top of his right arm, just below his shoulder. Natsu’s outfit mainly consists of a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no undershirt, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and his scarf. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. In the year X791, Natsu’s attire slightly changes. He now wears a closed long-sleeved shirt with an open collar with his scarf around it and his right arm is exposed to show his Fairy Tail Guild stamp. Natsu retains the same lower clothing and now wears his wristband on his right. Lisanna Strauss Lisanna Strauss '(リサーナ・ストラウス ''Risāna Sutorausu) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail guild, the youngest siblings of the Strauss Family and a childhood friend of Natsu. Lisanna is shown as a young petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes. As a child, Lisanna wore a simple, pink dress paired with dark red shoes. Before being sent to Edolas, her hair was a bit longer, and she wore a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow. Up on her arms above her elbows, she wore gold rings with a pale pink fabric flowing down from it. She wore tall, black socks along with brown shoes. In Edolas, Lisanna wore a tank top with crossed straps with a longer skirt. A sash with the Fairy Tail mark was tied around her waist and she wore sandals. Her hair was also worn shorter than it was in Earth Land. After Lisanna arrives back in Earth Land, she wears a light-blue striped shirt, with green short-shorts and sneakers. In Tenrou Island, Lisanna wears light green shirt and blue pantie-shorts with a pair of purple slippers. After the 7 year time skip and during the Grand Magic Games Arc, Lisanna is seen wearing pink spaghetti shirt with a ribbon in the middle and long jeans with flower patterns on it. History When Natsu joined Fairy tail he was always lonely most of his activities were fighting with Gray getting beaten up by Erza and going on requests. One day while Natsu was training he found an egg, he went to the guild to show everyone and he asked master Makarov to use magic to make the egg hatch. magic cannot bring creatures into this world love is the only soloution he said. Thats when Lisanna offerd to help Natsu hatch the egg. Later on Lisanna and Natsu take the egg to the forest and made a little shelter so the egg can hatch peacefully, while watching the egg hatch Lisanna admits that she wants to be Natsu's bride when they grow up. After that, friendship was born between them. After this Lisanna and Natsu saw the nice view of the sunset and she wished that moment would last forever. When the egg hatched in the guild, it brought happiness in everyone that's when Natsu named the cat '''Happy. Relationship Later on when they grew up, Natsu and Happy were mad at each other because Natsu ate Happy's fish before Lisanna went of to her mission she said,"Natsu, be nice to Happy. After all happy is like a son to us." ''That was the last time Natsu saw Lisanna. After this Lisanna went on with her mission along with Elfman and Mirajane, Elfman lost control over his powers and he started to hurt Mirajane and Lisanna. Lisanna walked over to him and said "Elder brother its me, Lisanna your younger sister." Elfman, without thinking, hit Lisanna out of his way and she went crashing into the trees. She died. Hearing the news Natsu was shocked that his only good friend in the guild had passed away. Natsu made her a grave next to the shelter where the looked after happy. Happy asked Natsu why he made a grave here when there was already one back at the church. Natsu said "She loved to watch the sunset here." After the Edolas Arc when they came back to Earth Land, they saw that Edolas Lisanna travelled with them. Slowly, Lisanna explains, that she did not die. When Lisanna was hurt, the Anima took her to Edolas, since the Edolas Lisanna died. Edolas wanted to fill the missing part, so Lisanna stayed in Edolas. She never died. So after two years Lisanna came back to Earth Land Fairy Tail. ' More details : ' *'Fans thought that this couple could be possible since Lisanna had returned to Fairy Tail, except, Lisanna and Natsu since did not get closer still more and those speak about the fact that very rarely, this couple is also impossible now because Natsu since it is even more to move closer to Lucy, and we had the confirmation in the scan 325 that Natsu loves him secret* there what is also mutual for Lucy since Oav 4 before the big magic games. We also have they the confirmation by the author (Hiro Mashima) of the union of Natsu and Lucy > (see Nalu page in " more details " below*).''' Category:Nasanna Category:Needs Help Category:Semi-Canon